Because Of You
by MoonExpressions
Summary: When Ryoma declares war on playboy Syuusuke who claims his sister as his prey, he might just find out his life isn't all it seems to be.
1. New Target

A/N: This one has been sitting propped on the desk for a very long time on the verge of being tossed or debuted. Pleased to say it's debuting so do insert a review of your thoughts on it.

It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

**Because Of You**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** When Ryoma declares war on playboy Syuusuke who claims his sister as his prey, he might just find out his life isn't all it seems to be.

* * *

**Ch I: New Target**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Minato City**

**Nakahara Residence**

"_You got what you wanted didn't you?"_

"_But I wanted-"_

"_That's all that was agreed upon; I owe you nothing else!"_

"Okaa-san?"

Golden eyes snapped open as the woman lying on the bed sat up suddenly.

"Okaa-san?" the voice inquired again.

"Hazuki?" Another voice joined the first.

The woman turned slightly and saw the teenage girl sitting on the bed. Her gray eyes shone with slight worry and the man behind her had a similar expression on his face.

"I'm sorry… it was just a nightmare." Hazuki said with a small smile for both their sakes.

"It's okay mom," The girl said with a smile. "Just wanted to tell you good morning and that Ryoma and I are heading out."

"Be careful Mayumi," Hazuki called out as she climbed out of bed pulling on her robe that hung on the slim coat rack next to her bed. She peeked out the bedroom door and saw her son and daughter leave for school.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am," Hazuki nodded before turning to face the man. Genuine worry shone through as always and though she was thankful he was still by her side after everything she sometimes wished he didn't love her quite so much.

"Hazuki…"

"Taku… I'm really okay… it's just that some things don't change." Hazuki said softly as she returned to the bed and sat down. Sometimes she wondered why she couldn't just fall helplessly in love with Takumi and live happily… why did her heart have to be so disagreeable and label him friend and not mate?

"I told you many times that you didn't have to work. I would support the children and you."

"Taku…" Hazuki said in a soft yet commanding voice. "You've done more than enough for a woman like me."

He didn't argue anymore. He merely nodded as he eyed the worn woman in front of him. She didn't always use to look like this… dressed in a cheap nightgown and robe, sleep-tangled black hair and worn gold eyes. But she had insisted on this… insisted they do this instead of hurting the bastard and her family.

"Taku?"

"Yes?" He answered looking up at her.

"They've been gone for a year marking today…" Hazuki said looking out the window. She still felt the guilt that she hadn't been there with them… but she knew for herself she had needed to leave, she had needed to get out of her safety zone and move away from all the pain she had experienced.

"Yes… you're parents and brother death was today last year."

"Do you think I should've returned? Do you think I was wrong to hide for eighteen years?" Hazuki asked as a lone tear escaped the corner of her eyes and down her cheek.

"You did what you thought was best," Takumi said reaching out to embrace her only to stop as he remembered what he was to her. He was nothing but the protector; nothing but the man she was forced to rely on… no more, no less.

She didn't say anything as she continued looking out the window. It had been a while since she had a dream concerning him… could it mean something bad?

"Are you regretting moving near the heart of Tokyo?" Takumi asked noting her expression reflected off the glass.

"But the children wanted to attend these schools… what more can a mother hope for when her children are enthusiastic about certain schools."

"But they are attending Seigaku?"

"Hyoutei might give them a harder time since a lot of elites go there and recognition is something I don't want to afford." Hazuki said turning to face Takumi with a soft smile. "I'll get changed and start on some breakfast."

Takumi nodded and turned to leave her bedroom.

Hazuki sighed slightly. She was aware that Takumi rarely challenged her and bowed to her will most of the time but sometimes she wished he'd scold her if it wasn't the best decision, yell at her if she was in the wrong… but he never did that, he silently and supported her in every decision she undertook..

Her daughter didn't completely resemble her but one mistake and it could have people questioning and bringing up things that were supposed to be long dead. She only hoped her curious daughter would stick to her brother's side and be good.

xXx

**Seigaku High**

"Wahhh!" Mayumi breathed out as twirled pass the lane of cherry blossoms in high hopes. 'It's beautiful ne Ryoma?"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely said as he walked a bit behind his sister. His jacket was unbuttoned but his white shirt was tucked in formally since Takumi had insisted they be proper on their first day and not cause stress for their mother. He said he'd try but his bedraggled hair never changed even if he had dropped his habit of sleeping in late, his style of not following everything to the rule was still in him as well. Then again his mother had told him that she didn't mind his rebellious behavior at all since it made him who he was.

"Too bad we couldn't get into a private school ne Onii?" Mayumi said stopping to wait for her brother.

"We can't expect mom to pay for that." Ryoma said with a shrug. "Mom already feels bad enough that we have to rely on Takumi-san for daily expense."

"I know," Mayumi said with a small sigh. "There's only three more years till we graduate and we could get jobs this winter when we turn sixteen-"

"Jobs are prohibited at Seigaku," Ryoma said with a sigh.

"But that doesn't mean we won't try anyways…" Mayumi said with a slight smile to her brother.

Ryoma returned her smile. They were known to get what they wanted even if they had to bend the rules a little. It was times like these that Ryoma could see his mother in his sister. The gentle, mischievous smile was something he remembered briefly on their mother's face when she wasn't worrying over how to make ends meet. But Ryoma was determined to help out his mother and Takumi. He'd use his good looks that his mother and sister praised to his advantage if he had too.

"Onii!" Mayumi said excitedly stopping in front of the school gates where every other student was entering as if it was just another day.

"What?" Ryoma asked stopping beside her.

"Can you believe it… this is it." Mayumi said with a bright smile. "It's a lot better than Shinagawa."

Ryoma nodded. That was where they had originally lived in Tokyo's mass Metropolis but going to Seigaku meant having to move closer so they upped a city to Minato. It was the ward where there were many famous companies and had Tokyo tower as opposed to where they lived before with nothing much to look at but hotels.

"Let's go," Ryoma said with a sigh. It was a pain sometimes to pull his sister out of everything but she was still excited though they had come with their mother not too long ago to register and settle transfer. Ryoma only really cared that living here meant a shorter distance to Roppongi and Shibuya where it'd be easier to track jobs for his mom and himself.

xXx

**Hyoutei High**

Fuji sighed as he listened to Atobe go off about how some people in his prestigious tennis team still lost to Tezuka's second rate team from the public school, Seigaku. Despite all of Atobe rants and so forth, Fuji knew that the diva oujisama of Hyoutei was impressed to be running his mouth so much about one "unknown" tennis team.

With Fuji's schedule lately, he hadn't had time to go play with anyone but with Atobe telling him about the interesting plebeians that could be found at Seigaku recently, maybe he should head on over with Atobe. It had been awhile since he's dated anyone from Seigaku anyways….

"You want to come along and see how Ore-sama wins his match confidently in this "friendly" tennis match or not Fuji?"

"Why not?" Fuji said with a widening smile as he sat back into the leather chair he had been sitting on. "it might prove to be more productive then wandering the school for a prey to make my day interesting."

"Che!" Atobe scoffed with wave. "You're WAY better off following Ore-sama and putting that better than average tennis skill behind me rather than traipsing around here where you've already dated more than half of the students and tortured the rest."

"I'm not that much of a busybody," Fuji said with a smile as he looked out the window. "Do you plan to head to Seigaku for just a quick match during lunch?"

"Of course, there's no need to take anyone but the regulars since that guarantees us a quick win." Atobe said picking up his tea as Kabaji poured it obediently for him.

"I might as well go and assess them as well then." Fuji agreed with a smile. It'd been a while since he had any time to himself.

xXx

**Seigaku High**

**Lunch**

"Ryoma… Isn't it such a good day so far?" Mayumi asked whispering it over while her new found friends walked beside them chatting.

Ryoma merely shrugged and found it no big surprise that Mayumi had already made friends. She was a talkative girl, attractive and knew who to talk to people, whereas he preferred to be left alone so he could do his own thing. He had already scouted the place and found that they had a kendo club that he may join since Takumi-san had been teaching him Kendo techniques since he was young as a form of protection.

"Whaaa Mayumi…." One of her friends said turning to her excitedly. "It's Hyoutei's tennis team. They're full of bishies!"

"Really?" Mayumi said and turned to scout the tennis team that was currently playing in the court with her friends. She noted that all of them were good looking and carried themselves above all others but none in particular caught her on a personal level till towards the end. He didn't seem to have that superiority feel in his walk and looked more approachable with an easy smile as he talked to a guy beside him. Mayumi felt her breath catch as her eyes and head followed him… She was crushing already.

"Get your head out of the clouds…" Ryoma muttered as he poked Mayumi lightly. "What makes you think a nerd like you has a chance with mister high-born?"

Mayumi frowned at her brother but somewhere she also wondered as well if he would even glance at her. Most boys looked at how pretty and talkative she was and naturally assumed she was out-going, and easy. The truth was instead that she loved reading; she was good at studying and was no good at being fun.

"Atobe-sama is so handsome!" One of her friends gushed.

"I prefer Shin-sama." Another echoed.

"Whose that in the back?" Mayumi asked instead.

"Mayumi-chan! You should avoid that devil!" one of her friends gasped out. "He's Fuji Syuusuke."

"I heard he's the devil incarnate in the form of a handsome man."

"He's a player who dates only those who catches his eyes and when he's done, he tosses them away."

"But his dark eyes don't look like the player type…" Mayumi uttered.

"Dark? OH! You mean Fujiwaru-kun."

"Fujiwaru?" Mayumi questioned.

"Aa, Fujiwaru Minato's a nice man." Her friend said. "He's rich too, they own those chain restaurants."

"Hn…" Mayumi said and started to walk only to bump into Fuji and Fujiwaru who were carrying racquets and heading across the walkway to the next court. "Aa, gomen!"

"Its fine," Fujiwaru said with a quick smile her way but Fuji stopped completely. He hadn't remembered seeing a pretty girl like this at Seigaku before and to make it more interesting, she had bumped into both of them but were all eyes on Minato.

"What's your name?" Fuji asked viewing her with slight interest.

"Ah..eh, Nakahara Mayumi…"

"Hnnnn…Target… you," Fuji whispered as he leaned over to view her fully with his sapphire eyes. He smiled as her eyes widened and he tilted his head going in for the kill when a flash of green caught his eyes and made him lean back in alert.

Looking to see a tennis ball bounce from the wall on the other side of him and Mayumi, he turned his head the other way to see a pair of angry, dark golden eyes staring at him in disapproval.

"Get away from my Mayumi," Ryoma stated bluntly as he caught the tennis ball easily with the racquet he had borrowed from another tennis player.

"Ryoma…"

"Ryoma…ne…" Fuji said with a smile though his eyes were wide open.

* * *

A/N: We start Thrill immediately in this story XD Do send a review :3


	2. Fuji's Status

A/N: Time to catch this story up a chapter with the others that are moving stealthily. Do review and give your input on the story.

* * *

MARYLOVER – It's been a while since we had a quick Thrill meet and clash ne? We'll dive into Thrill in this one but we'll also have get the background of Fuji's kind of "busy".

DarkStarPegasus –Yeah, another one. Just can't help but put more on my plate than I should have. Yes. We have some changes in schools for some characters but hopefully everything will be interesting and you all will stick to it.

Kohorro – Indecisive at the moment but there very well may be in the not too far off future of this fic. Ryoma's going to make them all sweat in one way or another.

Tennotsukai no Saiten – Somewhat it will be. They get introduced early on but the events will change upon this confrontation.

* * *

**Because Of You**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** When Ryoma declares war on playboy Syuusuke who claims his sister as his prey, he might just find out his life isn't all it seems to be.

* * *

**Ch II: Fuji's Status**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Seigaku High**

"Shouldn't you treat your senpai's with more respect? Especially if they are visiting from another school," Fuji said with a renewed smile. He had eyed the youth and realized the pin on his uniform clearly showed he was a first year.

"Shouldn't you treat people with more respect than to steal and take what you want? Especially if you're visiting," Ryoma stated with a frown. "I protect what's mine."

"Did I step into your zone on accident?" Fuji asked stepping forward in slight challenge. It had been a while since someone dared to try to step on his toes and he was feeling the familiar bubble of anticipation at getting to bit after so long.

"More like purposely," Ryoma corrected as he herded Mayumi and her three friends away from the guys. He gave a final glare as warning and walked off.

"Your brother's got a lot of guts doing that to THE Fuji Syuusuke." Her friend whispered over after they were escorted off the premises of the tennis courts and towards the school.

"Your brother is so hot," Another uttered with a smile. "His hand is on my waist!"

"Eh? I can't even feel anything!" the other whined. "Trade me spots!"

"Never!"

Ryoma continued herding them and pretending as if he couldn't hear their delighted tones of where his hand was. Ryoma shifted closer to Mayumi's friend that was complaining that she was walking in the middle and couldn't feel anything. He bent slightly and directed her to please open the door which jarred her into turning and looking directly at Ryoma.

She was actually quite cute despite her attitude. Her grey eyes widened a bit as she realized how close they were but there was no time to study more as her friend's jealous voice broke through.

"Emiko!"

"Ha-HAI!" She stuttered out and opened the door before rushing inside with a high blush. Ryoma waved Mayumi inside and her other two friends. He had a bad feeling about the encounter but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

xXx

"Well he certainly told you off." Fujiwaru said with a slight smile.

"He certainly did," Fuji agreed. "But there's a price to pay for that."

"At a later date of course," Fujiwaru agreed with a slight cringe. He knew the damage Fuji could cause.

"Naturally," Fuji nodded with a smile before they continued on their way.

The boy's attitude really turned on his predatory side. In that slight moment of contact they made, Fuji had discern that he was adequate with a tennis racquet, possessive, quick-witted, blunt, and disliked him immensely but had no idea who he was.

'Something you're about to find out very soon.' Fuji promised silently while letting out a slight chuckle.

Fujiwaru felt sorry for the boy. The chuckle was enough to make him shiver in fear and thank god it wasn't towards him. Fuji Syuusuke was a man to fear for he lived his life based on the fact that everyone should eventually be forgiven but never forgotten.

xXx

The school was filled with assholes. That was Ryoma's conclusion after the first day at this school. He had not taken longer than to escort his sister and her newfound friends inside before he found himself defending another girl against an asshole who demanded she go out with him.

So here he was, in the kendo club picking up a shinai ready to teach the sorry asshole a lesson in his field of expertise. If there was one thing Ryoma couldn't stand, it was a man using his strength to overpower a woman… as some idiots over the years had tried to do to his Okaa and Imouto.

"So let's see what mister big shot can teach me!" The boy said with a sneer.

"Show him Kaze!" one of his buddies called out. "Show him that he can't disrespect a senpai and one of the best in Kendo today!"

Ryoma merely got into stance and he could clearly hear the snickers of the people who joked about him not even getting into a proper stance.

"Ganbatte Nii-san!(Do your best, brother)" Mayumi called out.

"Baka! He's going to get creamed! Kaze is number two in the Kendo club and he's won many district kendo matches against other schools!" A guy to her right spoke brazenly with a sneer.

"Hn," Mayumi said with a frown at the guy. "Nii-san is not weak!"

"Mayumi…" one of her friends voiced.

"Hm?" Mayumi asked turning back to face her. She lifted a brow slightly at how squeamish her friends seemed and waited till they finished their sentence.

"Are you sure Ryoma-kun can-"

"He can," Mayumi said confidently. She had been raised by her mother and Takumi to believe in her family and if anything, Takumi had taught Ryoma kendo. She sometimes didn't understand why Takumi insisted on both Ryoma and herself being raised to speak politely and carry themselves as if they owned the world but she was sure it dealt with how taken he was of their mother.

Their mother had a natural grace and a look that commanded attention; she only wished she could be a bit more like her mother.

"Since you probably know shit about Kendo, we'll skip the formalities and get into position." Kaze said with a smirk as he stepped in front of Ryoma. "I'll be careful not to scar that face of yours."

"One cut then," Ryoma said and both got into the basic stance of Chungdan. Both stared at one another trying to discern the others movement just from observing their eye movement but impatience wins out on Kaze's part as he goes in for a waist cut when Ryoma adjusts his shinai with raised arms. Expecting it, Ryoma steps back and taps Kaze on his torso to the left with his shinai in lightening speed.

"hidari-do…ne?(An scorable point to the left of the torso)" Ryoma said moving away to set his shinai away.

"Wait a second!" Kaze said snapping put of his stupor at losing a game he chose to humiliate Ryoma

"What?" Ryoma asked. Not caring that everyone was now whispering amongst themselves.

"You knew a lot more than the basics of Kendo."

"So?" Ryoma said with a shrug. To be completely honest, Ryoma really had learned how to handle a shinai all his life. Takumi had a real katana and gun stashed away to protect them and in order to even gain hold on his katana, Ryoma had to start at the bottom. His childhood was Kendo for basis to swordsmanship and aim and accuracy for hand-to-hand combat and shooting. Mayumi used to tease him about being a walking terminator.

"I went-"

"You lost so back down gracefully," Ryoma said cuttingly.

"Yappari Onii,(As expected, brother)" Mayumi said with a soft smile.

"Mochiron(Of course)" Ryoma replied and jerked his head to one side to indicate for his sister to follow.

Mayumi merely smiled and followed behind her brother. Ryoma was accustomed to his sister following behind him since she was but a toddler. They always got in trouble together and always got out of it together. Ryoma sighed a bit as Mayumi started telling her friends how Ryoma had defended her against a bully once in elementary even though the bully was taller and outweighed him.

If anything, Ryoma was quite sure he was fond of his sister despite her flaws and imperfections. The way her grey eyes lit up when she told stories couldn't help but grudgingly bring a smile to his face. She was a weird one all right, a little bit of everything as their mother used to laugh about.

xXx

**Hazuki**

Hazuki sighed as she walked into the back to wait for the next tray to take out to the patrons of this restaurant. As much as she liked the staff, the usual one or two persistent patrons also tired her out. She was trying her best to be seen as efficient so she could be hired full time here but her best effort seemed to attract offers as well and she couldn't afford to give a rude rebuttal or set them in their place when this place catered to many upper class individuals who worked in the area or preferred how this restaurant had private rooms for relaxing during their meals or whatever else they made need to get away from in the middle of the busy city.

"Here's table five's plates." The cook said with a smile. "You've been working hard Hazuki, don't be too nervous!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Hazuki said with a smile to the cook. She picked up the trays and took a breath before turning around with a beautiful smile and steady pace back to table five. Setting down their plates she asked if they required anything else and when they excused her, she told them to enjoy their meal and moved on to her next table to see if they required anything more from her.

"It's true!" The lady said. "I'm distantly related to the royal line and have personally heard that the royal line has been having problems that have only been escalating since the new emperor stepped up in place. His concubine is known to be useless as well."

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

"So was our princess!" The lady countered.

"Is there anything else I can get for you two?" Hazuki interrupted softly.

"Our check is fine." The lady said with a smile.

"I haven't heard of any problems in the royal line," Hazkuki said as she gave them their receipt. "I couldn't help but overhear that the emperor has a concubine as well?"

"Yes, you must not have paid much attention over the last year if you don't know." The lady said turning to Hazuki. "The new emperor isn't so bad since our royal line doesn't do much these days but I've heard his concubine whom he may marry is absolutely worthless besides her looks and that the families supporting the line now since out late emperor and empress's death are thinking of withdrawing their support if he marries her."

Hazuki nodded slightly and wondered if the people they talked of were indeed who she thought it was…maybe Takumi hadn't been telling her all there was…

"Hazuki, customer!" the boss called from where he stood at the front.

"Hai!" Hazuki answered and excused herself to head towards the boss when she recognized the man standing beside the boss. Good lord! It was Akira!

"Ne Hazuki!" another waitress stopped her in her stupor.

"Hm?" she asked though she trembled slightly.

"Could I take care of Akira-san please!" she asked with hands clasped and a slight bow. "I really like him and he rarely comes round anymore!"

Hazuki merely nodded and felt as if a whole load of troubles lifted off her shoulders. At this rate she couldn't help but want to avoid people she used to know.

XxX

_**Seigaku**_

"Tezuka Zone!" An excited member said as many watched the buchou's of two different schools battle out for the last point in a one match game. With Atobe in the lead, they wondered if this would mean his win or would it once more fail and be a tie again.

Though the excitement was based on the single match everyone was watching, Fuji's mind was completely on a different matter. It had been exactly thirty minutes ago since his encounter with the impressive siblings but he still couldn't get the excitement out of his blood at having the brother give him such a predator look. It was thrilling and yet the hint of danger made Fuji want to pet it even more than before.

"Did you see that?" Fujiwaru asked turning to face Fuji. "Atobe-buchou countered!"

"I need to use the bathroom," Fuji said instead. He stood and walked towards the school building still in his thoughtful mood. His attention span for everything else was short compared to wanting to relive that second the tennis ball flew past him only a hair's breath away from his face. The boy had good control with the racquet… did he play tennis?

"Sugoi! (amazing)" he heard a girl gasp out. "That transfer boy is amazing… taking them all down." Fuji poked his head into the kendo practice room by the gym to see what was so amazing about the man he was currently re-living when his eyes snapped open at how one member was currently sneaking up on him trying to take him down with his back turned. Fuji guessed the boy opened his mouth and the groaning kendo members on the ground was the result of it beside the one who was determined to get him at the moment.

"Abunai Onii! (Watch out brother)" Mayumi said watching in slight amazement at how the guy was swinging his shinai down towards her brother's shoulder.

Fuji let out a breath of disbelief as he saw Ryoma duck and grab the guy by his arm taking him down in a certain manner that Fuji had only seen in one place.

That was a move only palace guards are taught to deal with trespassers.

XxX

_**Nakahara Residence**_

_**After School**_

"Did you like it?" Hazuki asked as she served her children dinner. It would be a while yet before Takumi came back from his job but the kids needed to eat and get started on their homework before he got back.

"It was good," Mayumi started up immediately about the people she met and the friends she made.

HAzuki listened with a smile at how enthusiastic her daughter was and in-between eating, she glanced at her son when her daughter started in on her tale of how Ryoma had to take down the Kendo club.

Ryoma met his mother's gaze and didn't say a thing but his mother continued to look at him.

"What?" Ryoma finally asked.

"Be good Ryoma," Hazuki finally said..

"I didn't do anything wrong Okaa," Ryoma defended.

"Yeah," Mayumi agreed. "Those people were asking for it you know-"

"It may be nothing wrong, but to others it may be so please try to blend and be normal." Hazuki said with a nod. She knew her kids were good but Ryoma's sense of righteousness and Mayumi's habit of getting into things she shouldn't be in was notorious to her as well.

XxX

_**Atobe Residence**_

_**That same night**_

"Really Fuji? Instead of watching ore-sama's flawless match, you were pining over a nobody who didn't even know to fear NOT to challenge you?" Atobe asked with surprise before a frown graced his perfectly sculpted lips.

"Maybe he doesn't know any better since my sources do say he's a transfer student from a different district." Fujiwaru said with a shrug from where he sat.

"It was a match you didn't win again anyways," Fuji brushed off.

"But he should still know that Fuji is the current Emperor's nephew right?" Atobe asked Fujiwaru who had witness the exchange between Fuji and this mysterious boy.

"I have to get going Atobe, I'll see you both tomorrow," Fuji said instead and stood to take his leave. He had to be elsewhere and the development was only making him anticipate his next trip to Seigaku all the more.

"He could be Tezuka's hidden ace," Fujiwaru could be heard speaking as Fuji walked out of the room. "He did seem very adept at tennis-"

Fuji had a way with dealing with his boredom.

Usually he was out playing with the school population of any school he pleased to kill the boredom and to live a little thrill but this could prove to be a healthy distraction since he had been so busy lately and there had not been a boyfriend or girlfriend in a while to relieve him. He had already discerned from the situation that the weakness was the pretty sister but there were layers he needed to figure out first to stake his claim. Though he was usually delightful and slightly sadistic in a way, he always tried to be someone other than his uncle's shadow.

Ever since he could recall, everyone had always treated his family and him with slightly more respect because his uncle had been the son-in-law to the Emperor of Japan….up until this time last year when the heir to the throne, Empress and Emperor had died in a car accident. Then he became Emperor and Fuji became more harassed by everybody wanting a connection. They all seemed to forget that his family was not prominent in either the political or social world in Japan since his mother married down and his uncle married up.

XxX

_**Palace**_

"Syuusuke," Ren greeted as he saw his nephew step into his room.

"Oji," Fuji greeted. In the privacy of the Emperor's chambers, there was no need to call him Emperor and that was a formality Fuji was glad not kept.

"It seems, if you've heard at all, I have an uprising on my hands." Ren said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Why now after you've been on the throne for a whole year?" Fuji asked looking slightly bothered that anyone should know personal matters besides the royal family and himself who is very close to his uncle.

"It takes time to plan a overthrowing right?"Ren asked.

* * *

A/N: Looks Like Ryoma just signed his sister and himself up for more trouble than they need.

Stay tuned for the next time Thrill has a go at each other.


	3. The Target

A/N: As much as I hate losing my muse for certain stories, other muses love the fact that I can move along another story while the other decides to wander back.

* * *

MARYLOVER – If only I had the pleasure of doing nothing but that. There is a very big plot and minor one in this story which accounts for the vast people that will overwhelm you soon. Before the whole messy affair of that though, we will jump into Thrill for a while before packing up into the bigger picture outside of just thrill.

tenten32158 – As you've mentioned, I do appreciate it very much when someone goes through any one of my stories and is able to give me solid critique to consider. I appreciate the time anyone can take to spare a thought and jot down a particular scene or questions they have as well so that is why I'm pleased to see you once more.

I, as you probably well know, love trying new ways to manipulate what little we sometimes know about each character and stretching it as much as I can without making them OOC. I had decided Ryoma needed a certain almost stoic edge in this story and wasn't sure how it would be received. I'm glad that you approve though.

This story was on the verge of being tossed or debuted because of the plot twists and turns actually. Too many holes and even now I'm going in blindly to see if I can fill those holes as I go along rather than sitting on it at the desk. The cast is small as of now but it'll make your head spin in a couple chapters when the bulk arrives. I only hope I can focus better on each individually as well as a whole once all the players on the field though.

As for the problems, I'm surprised someone even caught on to it. Hazuki's complex character and situation comes to play in her role with her benefactor. Their agreement will eventually be revealed as you've guessed and probably won't be truly explained but hinted at multiple times through the first half of this story only. The second of your problems I understand well because I had to do some research on it. There's a reason for the set up that I placed to have Fuji's uncle as the current ruler. It will be better explained by Fuji in detail within this chapter of why he's sitting as emperor and we'll delve in on why Fuji is also so close with his uncle. Some things will be different from how it is in reality but I will try to stick along some lines of realism.

* * *

**Because Of You**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** When Ryoma declares war on playboy Syuusuke who claims his sister as his prey, he might just find out his life isn't all it seems to be.

* * *

**Ch III: The Target**

**Recap**

"Why now after you've been on the throne for a whole year?" Fuji asked looking slightly bothered that anyone should know personal matters besides the royal family and himself who is very close to his uncle.

"It takes time to plan a overthrowing right?"Ren asked.

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji shut his bedroom door silently as he set his school bag down with a sigh. Settling on the foot of his bed, he stared at the wall of cactus that he raised on his window sill in silence. It was a lot to take in with his uncle thinking that explains why he's so close to his uncle

His mother's line is actually related to the royal line being that his grandfather was the cousin to the emperor. Since the main line is deceased and his uncle married the princess of the direct line, it was decided to seat him as emperor since he was the closest of the families to the royal line.

"Syuusuke?"

"Yes mom?" Fuji asked walking towards his door to open it.

"You're back," His mother said with a smile. "Did you want anything to eat?"

"No," Fuji said with a small shake of his head. "I've eaten already."

"Where did you head to today?" Yoshiko asked with a slight frown on her face now. "I heard there's been discord in the palace and I was worried you were knee deep in something or-"

"I'm fine mother and uncle is doing well as well despite the news coverage." Fuji assured his mother.

"I know they tend to exaggerate but my baby brother is still mine to worry about." Yoshiko defended with a weary look. "It's just… I know how palace life is and worry constantly when something about your grandparents or uncle comes up."

"I know mom," Fuji said with a smile. "That's why I always check up on them when I can to lessen your worry."

Yoshiko nodded knowing her son was only trying to help as he had always done since he was a little boy. Still, she had not raised her kids in the palace so they didn't understand the strict traditions and problems that could develop when the main line of the emperor's line passed out towards the next line.

"Mom…" Syuusuke started as his mind lapsed into some things he had talked over with his uncle that night.

"Yes?" Yoshiko asked as calmly as possible. It was rare her son brooded over anything so she knew there had to be more than Syuusuke was voicing. Knowing all she knew about palace life… there just HAD to be more than mere rumors and glaze.

"Do you miss being a hime( princess)?" Fuji asked looking at his mother in question.

"Honestly, no." Yoshiko said with a tender smile.

"Why not?" Fuji asked looking at his mother. "It was a very nice title but you chose to marry down and become…"

"Normal?" Yoshiko suggested with a smile at her son.

"Yeah," Fuji agreed with her wording. He hadn't really known how to refer to it but it seemed his mother knew how to word it.

"I loved your father Syuusuke." Yoshiko explained glancing at the picture of their family hanging in the hallway. "I don't regret losing my title by marrying him and I don't miss the palace because of a lot of things."

"Like?" Syuusuke asked.

"That title weighs a lot Syuusuke. It separates you from everyone as well." Yoshiko said with a small smile. "Everyone respects you but there's so much you don't really know about the people of Japan, the people around you and the cage you were born in."

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Nakahara Residence**

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Takumi said taking his jacket off as he glanced to where Hazuki laid out the food she had reheated for him.

"I know," Hazuki replied as she continued with her mundane task. Setting the table again for one, she wondered how life would be if she could just let go and enjoy life without the guilt.

"You have to be up early tomorrow as well so-"

"I saw Ashikaga Akira today," Hazuki cut in suddenly as she glanced up at Takumi with a small smile. It hung on her mind since earlier when the incident had occurred. It brought back many things in her mind and though she generally liked Akira, the pain of seeing him seared through her as if she had left just yesterday.

Honestly , she wasn't over it and it was haunting her.

"Did you speak to him?" Takumi asked after a moment of silence.

Hazuki shook her head and took a seat at the table while she waited for Takumi to seat himself.

"Then…"

Takumi didn't say more as Hazuki's face flashed with outward pain. When she was exposed to that type of person it was inevitable that her painful past would resurface despite the years she spent running from it. Yet, he wanted to protect her. No matter how hard he tried though, he always felt as if he couldn't surpass the friend zone that she had set for him.

"Hazu-"

"I'm fine," Hazuki insisted with a small smile she managed to pull out though she didn't look at him, "I got the job interview for the secretary job I was looking into and I have a good chance at the upper-class restaurant I worked in tonight."

"I've been hired on at the construction site as well on graveyard from now on but I'll continue as a waiter in the café near here so please forget about working at night." Takumi insisted

"I can't let you do all the work," Hazuki said softly placing a hand on his. He turned her hand over and frowned at how rough her hands are from the work she does.

Hazuki pulled her hands back and got up.

"Please… let me do my part to raise my children."

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Seigaku High**

Mayumi laughed happily as she surrounded herself with friends.

As usual she was popular and gained many friends through her light-hearted ways. The way she was bubbly and slightly innocent attracted them like flies to light. Sadly, it made Ryoma angry that people couldn't see his sister was innocent in all ways. They naturally assumed she was a girl to go out and play, who copied their schoolwork to pass, who didn't like to stare at a book with no pictures. They couldn't accept that she was a nerd who watched anime still, read manga, and did her homework diligently while singing her heart out to her favorite music.

Ryoma sighed as he walked behind her friends and her as they walked to school. They were early but Mayumi liked being early even if Ryoma would rather sleep in a little longer. Takumi had raised him to protect her so he gave up his bad habits to make sure no one could hurt his sister again.

"Mayumi! Mite, Mite yo! (Look)" Emiko said pointing to the group of boys passing in front in a different direction. "There's Fujiwara-kun!"

Mayumi looked up with a flush as Emiko was so loud; she had attracted their attention their way. Mayumi greeted them with a bow when the whole group stopped and as her friends looked on in slight confusion with her proper greeting, only Ryoma understood that their mother's teachings stuck the most when she was nervous.

Ryoma sighed.

He was in for it now. The last time Mayumi had a crush it had scarred her for a very long time and Ryoma had felt bad that he hadn't socked the boy a little more than he did.

"Ladies," The Hyoutei boys greeted before they laughed amongst themselves and continued on their way.

Ryoma merely shook his head as Mayumi and her friends immediately launched from teasing Mayumi's properness to Emiko's improperness and lastly to excitement that they were greeted by extremely good-looking guys.

"Nakahara ne?"

Ryoma turned slightly to see a stoic, looking guy beside him. His set face could only give Ryoma the impression that he was very serious in everything he did and came off in the same manner.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ryoma asked in his usual laid back way.

"I saw your skill yesterday by chance when you launched an attack to protect your sister." He said mildly.

"So?" Ryoma said with a sigh as he started to walk with the girls as they had finally regained their composure and were once more started for school.

"You have accurate precision and control." He stated following Ryoma. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, the buchou of Seigaku's tennis team."

"I can't join if that's what you're after," Ryoma said with finality. He needed that time after school and the time they dedicated to practice to work and help his mother out.

"Won't you reconsider?" Tezuka asked.

"I have other duties I have to attend to before my fun Tezuka-senpai." Ryoma stated.

"Then will you practice with me for a bit after school today?" Tezuka asked.

Ryoma glanced at him and realized he could not read anything out of that serious, monotone face.

"Why not," Ryoma said just wanting the guy to lay off now. "I can spare some time."

"Thank you," Tezuka said and suddenly to Ryoma, it got awkward. They walked together the rest of the way to spoke but neither spoke to one another again.

Well, at least he wasn't annoying.

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Hyoutei**

Fuji yawned and shifted in his seat for the fifth time in thirty minutes. Today, more than other days, Fuji was feeling the pressing boredom that was constantly present in his life here at the epitome of education.

The best of everything could be found her at Hyoutei here because not only do the super-rich go here, but the lines connected to the royal line and the children of powerful politicians all attend here. All of Japan's most powerful families stuffed their children into this prestigious, private high school. It was boring and stuffed with too much but it was the place to be if you wanted connections.

Yet he continued to go here.

Why?

Because it was the most conveniently place to be the ears and eyes of his Uncle. From what he sees daily and hears opens possibilities to his uncle's action and though the royal family didn't hold too much political power, they were still seen as a powerhouse and representative of Japan with enough influence to put weight on some decisions for the country.

It was a surprise that many do not see how much one's child could remember and repeat if asked. So here he worked, looking out for his uncle and from the latest gossip he was hearing, it seemed that the Tokugawa's aren't too happy with his uncle sitting on the throne.

He'd have to mention that to his uncle after school when they met.

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Shibuya District**

Ryoma smiled and thanked the manger professionally with Mayumi. They had been lucky to enter Shibuya and this café to catch jobs so quickly. Though it was prohibited to work, the manager was all too willing to put them in from looks alone to see if it could drag in more people to her already trendy and busy café shop.

Still, Ryoma understood the basis of competition and it really only took one thing to have people coming back for more in a place filled with café's.

"We'll do our best!" Mayumi said with a smile and slight tilt of her head in cuteness. In their mother's opinion, that look was always Mayumi's winning impression for anything.

"Aren't we lucky?" Mayumi asked hooking her arm through Ryoma's in happiness. "We can work together even though we're only seventeen!"

"We are," Ryoma agreed as they slowly made their way through the crowd to get home. "You have to remember to tell mom that we have after school activities from now on as well."

"Hai!" Mayumi agreed and pulled her brother towards and ice cream shop. "Onii, buy me some ne?"

"Hai," Ryoma said through a sigh as he dug for his wallet. He could never say no to his sister during times like these.

"Hn…" Mayumi uttered with a frown. "Where's the Strawberry cheesecake?"

"Mayumi…" Ryoma said with his own frown. "you're going to run into people going at that-"

BUMP

"Gomen," Mayumi said looking up with a rub to her forehead where she had run straight into someone's bag.

"It's fine Mayumi-chan,"

Mayumi eyes widened slightly as she heard her name and recognized the person she ran into. It had happened to be the smiling devil her brother told her to absolutely stay away from yesterday!

"Oi! I told you to watch where you were going." Ryoma said stepping forward.

"She's allowed to run into me any time she wants," Fuji said with a smile to face his prey. It seemed luck was on his side today to run into the person that pre-occupied most of his thoughts constantly.

"Stay away from Mayumi," Ryoma said with a frown when he too realized who it was that Mayumi had the unfortunate luck to meet.

"Why that's a rude thing to say," Fuji said with a smile. "I just want to get to know Mayumi better."

"Declined on the level of brother," Ryoma said bluntly. "Move on,"

"My Ryo-chan, aren't you a little too protective?" Fuji asked with another smile.

"Your type is the absolute worst for my sister," Ryoma said with another frown as he shoved Mayumi behind him.

"You are a mystery to not fear me," Fuji said with a chuckle. "Do you not know I'm Fuji Syuusuke?"

"What's that to me?" Ryoma said with a smirk. "Yakuza? Rich boy? Don't you people know that everything can't be taken with force and power?"

"Omoshiro…(Interesting)" Fuji uttered with a soft chuckle.

Ryoma didn't say anymore as he dragged Mayumi away from the ice cream store.

Fuji watched in slight amusement at the encounter and felt, for the first time in a long time, something light in him. The last time that had happen, he had been helping his uncle with a little palace intrigue that was going on. Now though, his target was merely a student known as Nakahara Ryoma.

For some reason, he was mighty protective as a brother and that only upped the interest in Fuji's head. For being the playboy he usually was, he wanted a piece of anything he couldn't have.

It would take a little investigation to find out more about this pair of siblings but there was no doubt they had sparked Fuji's curiosity more than anything in the last few months. Yes, it was time hunt and corner when one's predator finds the "on" button to the prey.

**XxX**

**Palace**

Ren smiled slightly as his oldest friend spoke of how he hadn't been to a certain restaurant in a while and requested a different server only to receive the same one who hassled him constantly.

"Doesn't she know you're married?" Ren asked looking slightly at his own gold band and towards a similar one on Akira's left hand.

"You know those types who are positive that they can attract even the most vigilant husband to his wife." Akira said with a sigh.

"Yet you, being the nice guy you are didn't complain and had to deal with her for lunch huh?" Ren said with a slight smile.

Akira nodded with a tired look.

"Besides your lunch experience yesterday, have you heard anything on my trouble around the palace?" Ren asked looking with a more serious expression to Akira now.

Akira nodded slightly. "Word is that pressure is building up for you to offer for the Prime minister's daughter since your wife is dead and the heir apparent who was to marry her had died last year."

"She's only twenty eight Akira…" Ren said with a frown.

"You're only ten years older," Akira said with a shrug. "If Yori survived, he would be the same age as you."

"True but I feel strange that my daughter is sixteen this year and the council wants me to unite Japan even more by marrying her." Ren said with a frown.

"True but you have to remember, Ayaka's daughter does not count towards-"

"Chichue(Father)?"

Ren turned and smiled a bit as he ushered his daughter forward with a smile.

"What is it Yuna?"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," Yuna said with a quick bow to Akira. " Fujiwara-san."

"Yuna-hime" Akira said with a quick smile and bow of his own.

"What's the matter Yuna?" Ren asked.

"Hahaue (Mother) is at it again," Yuna said with a frown. "I cannot concentrate on my work because she's going off about how you never have time to visit her."

Ren sighed but ushered his daughter over to hug her briefly before promising to look in on her mother.

As Ren guided his daughter back out of the room, Akira wondered if his old friend is happy at all with so much pressure.

It was true that the princess had fallen in love with Ren and so they married but he had always had sympathy for both the princess and Ren. They had both been his friend and he at one point had been the best candidate to marry the princess. Honestly he had really liked her too but he had been able to forget that with many other girls and though he hurt a lot of them, he was happy to have married a woman he eventually fell in love with.

Akira sighed softly as he wondered what life would've been like for Ren if he hadn't marry the princess for his family and married his current consort instead. What life would they all have now if Crown Prince Yori survived and was Emperor now?

* * *

A/n: Next time we'll dig deeper in palace life and a bit more prep of Fuji on getting Ryoma.


	4. The Royal Family

A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

* * *

MARYLOVER – It's slowly getting there in terms of plot but I'm just introducing Thrill right now. I want to give OC's a chance to shine a bit more than I usual in this fic along with Thrill so we'll see how it goes.

* * *

**Because Of You**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** When Ryoma declares war on playboy Syuusuke who claims his sister as his prey, he might just find out his life isn't all it seems to be.

* * *

**Ch IV: The Royal Family**

**Recap**

Akira sighed softly as he wondered what life would've been like for Ren if he hadn't marry the princess for his family and married his current consort instead. What life would they all have now if Crown Prince Yori survived and was Emperor now?

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Nakahara Residence**

"So what is the deal with that guy Aniki?" Mayumi asked turning away from her homework to look at her brother.

"What guy?" Ryoma asked looking up from his own homework.

"That guy from Hyoutei that we ran into." Mayumi said with a slight frown. "It seemed like he liked pissing you off."

"That was what he was doing." Ryoma acknowledge with a nod. The mention of that bastard was getting him all heated again.

"But what was the purpose?" Mayumi asked still confused by everything.

Ryoma merely sighed loudly to show his sister that the whole topic was shortening his temper.

"Ani-"

"Some people just think they can have everything and anything they want Mayumi." Ryoma finished before turning back to his work.

Mayumi didn't say anything else as she turned to her homework again. She just wanted to know what her brother's thoughts on the whole situation were. She was well aware that the challenge issued earlier had been to her brother and no one else. If her intuition was right then that boy from Hyoutei was very interested in Ryoma in more than a friend.

"Tadaima(I'm back)" Hazuki said coming into the house.

"Okaeri Okaa! (Welcome Back Mom)" Mayumi said standing to greet her mother.

Hazuki smiled and hugged her daughter tightly before she turned to place a kiss on Ryona's forehead. "How was school?"

"We'll be getting back later now so we probably won't be home till you get home." Mayumi said with a smile. "After school activities you know."

"Oh? What do you both have in mind?" Hazuki asked with a tired smile.

"Aniki wants to do tennis and I want to join the tea club." Mayumi fibbed quickly.

"Well you both should be accomplished at those things." Hazuki said before she went to the sofa and sat down. "Shall I make dinner?"

"I'll help," Mayumi volunteered and with a glance at her Ryoma, she hurried to the kitchen with her mother.

**XxX**

**Chiyoda, Japan**

**Palace**

"Ayaka?"

Ren entered her room where two attendants sat with her in her private sitting room.

Ren waved them out after Ayaka turned away to ignore him. They bowed and backed out while he looked at his difficult consort.

"Ayaka…"

"Don't talk to me," She said with a pout as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Ren asked sitting beside her. He pulled her over so they faced each other but he could feel the resistance in her body.

"Are you angry at me because I'm so busy?" Ren asked searching her beautiful face.

Ayaka nodded with a pout of anger.

"Should I quit being emperor?" Ren asked with a slight smile at how adorable she could look even angry.

"How dare you-"

Ren pressed his lips to hers and like he thought, she melted. Her lips suddenly moved against his and she twisted herself into his arms. Ren relented and started to pry her kimono apart to find that she had already climbed atop him. She was wild in bed as usual as she wanted instant satisfaction. Her hand dug into his hair insistently, as she dug opened his pants bringing him out hard.

"Slow down…" Ren uttered wanting to enjoy at least a little time with her. Ayaka ignored his request as she stroked him twice before sinking herself onto him with a sharp gasp on pleasure. Ren groaned feeling her wet as she quickened the pace without waiting for him. She climaxed once with a gasp as she expertly rolled her hips against him and collapsed on top urging him to take over. He did, and felt her tense for another. Pressing a kiss to her head he pushed harshly against her like he knew she liked it. He felt himself nearing as she came for her second time.

"Pull out…" She commanded in between short breaths.

"Why?" Ren asked more in the moment than for her reasoning.

Ayaka took matters into her own hands as she rolled and wiggled out from under him to stroke him hard once having him cum over her hand and bed instead of inside.

"Ayaka…"

"I don't want another one." Ayaka said rolling off the bed as she undid the rest of her kimono.

"Why not?" Ren asked turning round to sit on the bed.

"I just got my figure back to the way it was and you want to ruin it again?" Ayaka asked stepping towards the bathroom nude.

"I only expect you to be the mother of my children and you don't want to even be that?" Ren asked.

"Don't burden me with your wants love," Ayaka said loudly over the shower.

If there was one thing he never liked about Ayaka, it was her compulsive way she had to shower and be away from him after sex. She didn't like cuddling and she certainly didn't want him to touch her afterwards.

"She drives me crazy…" Ren utter as he cleaned himself up and got ready for his meeting. There was things he had to do as well.

**XxX**

(Silent Melody- Lucifer)

Yuna pushed her book close as she looked at her guard sitting beside her fiddling with his phone.

"What are you doing?"Yuna asked glancing over to his phone screen.

"Nothing," Ryu said sliding his phone shut. "Are you done?"

Yuna nodded and looked over again noting that his eyes refused to meet hers. She didn't know how to go about showing she liked him a lot unless she just told him. Though her mother would never approve of her dating someone lower than her, she didn't care. Ryu was everything she liked and yet he was only proper with her. He looked at her as a person he needed to protect, not any more.

"Ryu…"

"Hm?" He asked looking over at her.

"Do you like me?" Yuna asked looking at him squarely.

"Of course I do hime," Ryu said respectfully.

"I really like you though Ryu-kun." Yuna said stubbornly. "Do you understand that?"

"I cannot answer that," Ryu said quickly as he stood to look out the window. "If hime is done then we should head to your lessons."

Yuna looked away in sadness. That was not what she was hoping to hear from him. Somehow, someway she had thought he'd feel the same way.

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Fuji Residence**

Fuji frowned as he continued to make lines across the paper connecting various people together. He hadn't yet found why it was so crucial that his uncle needed to marry the Prime minister's daughter. She was younger than his uncle and Fuji felt bad that because of political reasons they should wed. Especially since his uncle had a consort he really loved. Though his consort wasn't Fuji's type since she seemed distant and cold at times, he understood it'd be difficult for his uncle to marry for name and political reasons only when he had planned to make his consort his official empress and wife within the year.

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Seigaku**

"They need more endurance," Ryoma said bluntly. "All of you are about winning as fast as possible that you've forgotten some matches can take a good amount of time as well."

"I thought I did pretty well with that against you." Tezuka stated.

"You and who else?" Ryoma asked noting how many breaks the regulars and even the trainees had to go through because of fatigue during one practice.

"True..." Tezuka finally agreed as he made a note to have the team do batter.

"And who is this?"

Ryoma and Tezuka turned from their reviewing to see Atobe standing a few paces away with a slight frown and attention-catching pose.

"This is Nakahara." Tezuka introduced with a slight movement to his right where Ryoma stood. "What are you doing here Atobe?"

"Is he part of the team?" Atobe asked walking forward to close the distance between them.

Ryoma frowned as he watched Atobe size him up so he did the same. Ryoma had no idea what his problem was but he was quite sure the guy didn't like him… not that he liked him either. Ryoma had never been one to draw attention to himself.

"Tezuka… I think matches should be drawn up between us again." Atobe said satisfied that Ryoma didn't seem too threatening though he had a nice face. The frown and glare turned off his looks in Atobe's opinion.

"I'll get going then," Ryoma said loudly. He didn't have time to waste with a club he didn't intend to join or stay in the company of a person he detest.

"Can you not see we're talking here?" Atobe asked noting that Tezuka's attention left him when the boy announced his intention on leaving.

"Did you not see we were in a conversation before YOU intruded?" Ryoma shot back with a glare.

"You little brat!" Atobe said with narrowed eyes on him.

"Takes one to know one." Ryoma shot back before he turned away and left. He didn't have time for that when his sister was waiting for him so they could go to Shibuya together.

**XxX**

"Hey girls," Minato said to Mayumi and her friends as he passed by with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hi!" the girls chorused back to him.

"What brings you to Seigaku?" One of Mayumi's friends asked.

"My buchou," He said with a smile.

"Ne Minato-kun…." Another said.

"Yes?"

"Are you dating anyone?" She asked with a growing grin.

"No… not at the moment." Minato said though he had visibly taken a step back from them.

"Well what do you think about taking out our Mayumi?" Emiko asked putting a hand on Mayumi. "She happens to like you a lot!"

The others chorused their agreement making it awkward between Mayumi and Minato as they looked at each other only to look away.

"Right Mayumi?" Emiko pushed with a smile.

"I do…" Mayumi said softly agreeing that she did indeed find him likeable though she colored brightly from that admission.

"Well, I don't really know you all that well so I'm sorry…" Minato said uncomfortably. "I'll see you guys later."

"Awww! He ran away…" her friends said with a frown.

Not knowing how to take such a rejection, Mayumi whipped towards the way he was going and yelled after him.

"Still, it doesn't change my feelings so I hope you'll consider it!"

He didn't stop which hurt her but she also felt a weight on her heart remove itself as well.

"Well… at least you bravely confessed." One of her friends said giving her an encouraging hug. "Most rich boys wouldn't even allow us middle-class girls a chance or another look."

"People have to stick to their own class because it makes the parents happy and there's no trouble in understanding what each other want and need from each other." Emiko said with a sad sigh.

"But we can dream can't we?" Another of her friends said with a smile.

Mayumi nodded though she felt her heart sink. She had wanted to get to know him better.

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Hazuki**

Hazuki ducked behind the counter as she saw Akira walk into the restaurant. She wondered where a hostess would be to seat him so she could safely escape. Looking towards the back, she was thankful to see the hostess rushing forwards with a smile on her face.

"Ashikaga-san!"

"Ah. Michiko," Akira greeted with a smile. My usual table but if you guys could give me someone other than Kairi-chan."

"Is she persistent with you again?" The hostess asked with a slight frown.

"I'm afraid so but I am married." Akira said with a smile as he followed the hostess away.

Hazuki watched him silently in the background. He hadn't changed much since he still smiled often since she had last seen him. He was still very handsome and she wondered how it was in that place where she used to exist with them.

Takumi had never told her what was happening and she had been too busy over the fifteen years to actually pay attention to his world.

"Hazuki?"

"Hm?" she whipped around to face the manager's wife.

"Are you okay? Why are you hiding back here when you're already off?" She asked slightly worried.

"I'm fine just thinking…" Hazuki said with a smile. She liked the manager's wife because she was always nice and considerate but there were things she couldn't tell her.

"SO you were looking at Ashikaga as well." She said noting that the view from here was dead-set bird's eye view of Akira.

"I-…"

"It's fine to say so to me," She said with a smile. "Most of the girls here have a tremendous crush on him."

"Oh…" Hazuki said walking with the manager's wife now to the door.

She nodded with a smile."Sadly he married and people say he loves his wife so there's no room for another girl in his life."

Akira at that moment thought he recognized a voice and glanced up as well. He saw the manager's wife talking with someone slim and pretty but yet he could almost swear he knew her… why did she look so familiar?

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Nakahara Residence**

Takumi walked into the room and noted Hazuki was home already.

"Okaeri," Hazuki said with a smile when she glanced up to see him walk inside.

Takumi merely nodded, shut the door behind him and looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"They joined clubs so they'll be home late." Hazuki said putting her sewing down.

"I wasn't expecting you to be home already…" Takumi admitted after an awkward silence between them.

"I got off early," Hazuki said softly before she put her sewing to the side. "I saw Akira again today.."

"You need to quit because it's bringing you closer and closer back to that place." Takumi said with a frown as he sat across from her and leaned forward to grab her hand.

"I slightly want to know a little about that world again." Hazuki admitted. "I ran away but still I want to know a bit because I didn't properly say goodbye…"

"He wouldn't have allowed it if you properly did," Takumi reminded her.

"But still…the whole problem was m fault…"

"Don't make yourself out to be the bad one." Takumi said with slight anger. "He didn't have to but he did and they played you for a fool then."

"It was my mistake I couldn't make him love me like I wanted him to." Hazuki said with a small smile. "I just kept hoping and the days kept passing."

"He didn't even try to love you," Takumi said in a strained voice.

"Then maybe I shouldn't have wished for the impossible as well right?" Hazuki said turning away from Takumi.

Both didn't speak again as they replayed different memories

**XxX**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Shibuya District**

Mayumi walked silently next to Ryoma as they walked home. She was deep in thought as she walked numbly next to her brother.

Glancing up, her eyes met Minato who was standing on the other side of the tracks. She froze but found enough strength to look away so it wouldn't become awkward. She turned to Ryoma and rapidly started a conversation to distract herself. Still, she felt the prickly feeling from behind as if he was watching her.

Across the platform, Minato was staring. He was findings it strange that they are the way they are. He had turned the girl down because he didn't even know her… save for her running into Syuusuke and him, and two other times when he greeted her and her friends.

He really hated to have regrets but he really meant it as well when he said he didn't know her. Plus his parents wanted him to get to know the princess and eventually marry her if possible. So really… he didn't have time to date someone casually or else he might end up like the current emperor… with a consort.

Ryoma wondered what was wrong with his sister as she started speaking of random things yet she wasn't looking for an answer to any of her ramblings. He sighed as his gaze drifted and landed on the problem. It seemed the person Mayumi was crushing on just happened to be standing on the opposite platform and it was causing her mind to race.

Ryoma shook his head slightly at the ridiculous things girls go through.

"Mayumi-chan…"

Ryoma eyes snapped up as he shoved Mayumi behind him. If ever his gut told him danger was near, it was at this moment. HE frowned openly at Fuji who stood a few feet away from them.

"And if it isn't the protective brother." Fuji said with a slight smile to the desirable object he had been eyeing.

"Why does the virus never have a better place to go than to stalk people who doesn't want him?" Ryoma asked with a glare.

"I highly think its luck that we just keep running into one another and not any other force Ryoma-kun…" Fuji said with a bright smile. He really couldn't help but get sucked up by such an intriguing man that Ryoma was.

"Just stay away… is that too hard to do?" Ryoma said with a dark look.

"Shall we settle this in a tennis match?" Fuji asked opening his blue eyes to meet Ryoma's gold ones. He was getting turned on by the darkness that Ryoma could shoot at him

"I'll make you cry," Ryoma said with a serious look.

"Tomorrow, Seigaku after school?" Fuji questioned with a spreading smile.

"Bring it on."

* * *

A/N: And the challenge is issued and accepted.


End file.
